cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Chronofang Tiger
Monthly Bushiroad This mysterious "gear beast" attacked "Chrono Dran" during the latter's stay in "Neo Nectar". Based on gear beasts' overwhelming instantaneous power and physical strength, he uses a Time-Engine-equipped massive fist-type-armament, and is good at ultra-close quarters combat while risking his own safety. From his armament's features, it is obvious that he is a warrior of "Gear Chronicle", but detailed information could not be grasped. Later, it was found out that his name is "Chronofang Tiger", and he belongs to a clique different to that led by "Chronojet Dragon". According to Chronojet Dragon, Chronofang Tiger is one of the "Zodiac Time Beasts", the representative beings of "Gear Chronicle" like Chronojet Dragon. Viewing that he repeats enigmatic actions and attacks targets of capture as if to completely destroy them, it is highly likely that Chronofang Tiger is now being controlled. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (September 2016 Issue) Infiltration, The Ruins of Spacetime The mysterious floating object appeared above the ocean of Cray---The Floating Ruined Site. When it appeared, it showed no sign of attack, simply floating in the skies. The next day, six ancient weapons called "Idea-drones" were launched from the Floating Ruined Site, and attacked all nations. "Good, once more, Pamela." Although all six Idea-drones were destroyed by knightly orders or armies of the nations, the damage was tremendous. "Star Gate" was the first attacked nation, and received the most damage. For that, not only "Dimension Police" but even "Nova Grappler" stopped their business, and participated in the renovation and city defense missions. "Understood, Lord Harri, I will aim carefully." The following day, the international investigation team delivered an even worse message to all nations. "Idea-drones kept appearing from the Floating Ruined Site, more than 80 have been confirmed." The king, the leader, the commander-in-chief---all people of power were stunned by the message. Only six Idea-drones could cause such great impact to the world. They finally found out that it was not the time to preserve power and expect other nations to solve the problem. "Aim, carefully..." But there were people who acted before the authorities sent the regular forces. On the cliff of Dragon Empire, the location closest to the Floating Ruined Site, two magicians of the magical circus "Pale Moon" stood. "Harri" and Nightmare Doll "Pamela". After the first six Idea-drones were destroyed, the two joined hands with collaborators from other nations with shared thoughts, and worked together. (If she can strike it in one hit, that will be perfect. Or else we may be found out by the Empire.) Harri rode on his dragon and thought with his watch in his palm. He has changed his way of making illusions, and surpassed the latest stealth technique. That is why he could bring the massive Pamela here. "Ah..." "Will be..." "Ah, I will do it again. " "That's unnecessary. You have done well, Pamela." Followed by the voice, tens of knives thrown by Pamela flew towards the Floating Ruined Site. Likely some sort of magic had enchanted them, as the knives moved at a speed surpassing cannon balls. Harri spoke to the depressed Pamela, "This is not---" Not only Harri and Pamela attacked the Floating Ruined Site. The aerial troops and troops with anti-air attacks from all nations had been attacking the site ceaselessly, but the site remained unscathed. Why? "---fruitless at all!" The girl standing in front of the Floating Ruined Site was "Emellanna". With her ability, all attacks were blocked. Her future-seeing abilities and powerful narrow area barriers that could twist all attacks made the ancient ruined site impregnable. "You want to go charging in with your bodies like those fools before?" Mana inside the ruined site was sparse. Because all of Cray's creatures required mana to survive, even the most powerful sages and knights became mediocre fighters inside the low mana ruined site. This is the biggest reason why no nation wanted to send their forces. "Make your choice, be crushed by Idea-drones inside, or fall to tiredness!" As attack performed inside, then attack the outside walls. At that moment, Emellanna showed up. (Although the probability is low, I cannot allow Stride users to enter the ruined site!) Regular troops had fallen into despair. But, "Hey, act-young lady, you're going to pay a lot for looking down on a genius like me!" Absolute confidence, thoughts for friends, possessiveness for treasures, salvation of lives... the reasons may differ, but there were people who had not fallen into despair in this world. "Who are you calling act-young... putting that aside, your invisibility skills are nothing in front of me!" Although Harri had used illusions to make the knives invisible, Emellanna set her barrier accurately to twist the trails of the knives. Invisibility posed no harm to her barrier. "See, that is useless. I know where you are attacking even if I cannot see it." "I know that. Now, do you know why I brought a novice doll here?" As Harri closed his eyes and snapped his fingers with pleasure, "Let me tell you why!" There were sounds of crumbling behind Emellanna. "...Ah?" Harri told the dumbfounded Emellanna the truth. "Your ability does not tell the future, you only predict attacks. In other words, you cannot see attacks without hostility." Harri descended on Pamela's shoulder. He puffed out his cheeks, and made a proud smile with playful intentions. "Pamela's technique is immature, so she can only concentrate her mind in one or two knives. The other knives are thrown with mere force without precise intentions. And, they are thrown with her super-strong power." Emellanna's body quivered. Blue veins appeared around her temples, and both her hands became fists. "That's useless in the circus, but if the target is big enough, her technique can work. I think if she throws knives randomly, several of them will hit. And what I need to do is simple, just make those intention-less knives invisible." A small cracking sound was made from Emellanna's stick, and the girl bursts into anger. "Y-you brat... you are looking down on me! Unforgivable! Go, Idea-drones!" Following the girl's order, a smaller Idea-drone attacked from behind Harri. Emellanna smiled darkly after hearing something break, but her smile vanished a moment later. "...Ah? You know who is looking down on who?" The Idea-drone's face was crushed, as if it was grasped by a massive hand. The squeezed metal head fell down, as if watching the two fighting. "We were going to kill you all from the very beginning..." Harri's eyes opened with rage, and he destroyed the body of the Idea-drone with an invisible power. "I'm going to kill you myself! Wash your neck and be prepared!" "Eh..." Although Emellanna rolled herself into a ball due to fear, the her firm barriers were still there. But, her mind has fallen into Harri's trap. (This should be enough.) Smile returned to Harri's face, and he spoke to himself quietly. "Misdirection is the essence of magic tricks... I'll leave the rest to you." Emellanna didn't notice. In the short time her alertness was defeated by fear, several people took the chance and entered the ruined site. ----Trying to infiltrate the Floating Ruined Site was the united team among nations. The first group was the "Neo Nectar" group, infiltrating from below the Ruined Site. "Onee-sama, please stay behind Verna." There was "Ahsha", the red flower maiden whose technique of "Stride" has reached the apex. Excluding the special cases of "Zodiac Time Beasts", only she could maintain Striding two separate beings with her exceptional concentration. "Unnecessary. Rather than protecting me, you should protect her (Ahsha)." "Ahaha..." Summoned as her guards were the earliest bioroid, "Primavera" and "Verna". In addition, she can summon "Verano". The reason why she can stay friendly with the ladies of totally different personalities, is completely because of her virtues. "For sure I will protect Ahsha, but onee-sama is always Verna's top priority!" "I've told you that is not necessary! Enough, let me return, and call Verano!" "Eh, okay." "Don't go, onee-sama!" "Hi, it's Verano onee-sama!" "I am not calling you!" ...completely because of her virtues. ----"It hurts!" "Aneki, is it fine?" The second group came from the back of the Ruined Site. They were "Nightrose", captain of the "Nightrose Pirates", and "Gina", Nightrose's subordinate. Nightrose was persuaded by "Nightmist", the Grandcaptain of "Granblue", that "something good is inside the Ruined Site". She was put in a cannon's barrel and fired into the Ruined Site like a cannonball. "C-call me captain. That Nightmist jerk, I'll kill him a hundred times once I return!" As the worrying Gina was massaging her buttocks and watching Nightrose speaking in curses, she suddenly fell to her knees. "Hey, Gina!?" "A, aneki... I... lost... strength... all of a sudden..." "Call me captain. Good grief, you knew this would happen, and you still came with me hiding in my shadow..." Unlike the air of Cray rich in mana, the interior of the Ruined Site was full of power intertwining with the spacetime. To all who are not familiar with Stride, the air of this place is no different to poison. (I cannot sense any enemy... are they luring me? They're really underestimating me.) "Gina, hide behind those rocks. There, you can inhale air outside, and you should feel better." "What about, aneki?" "Captain. I'll return immediately once I finish the work." Seeing Gina looked better, Nightrose entered the Ruined Site. "Then," Her body was covered by a pillar of light, and her form changed. "I don't know where these guys come from," Stride Fusion---the power to host one's own future. "Let me beat them up in the blink of an eye, and take away all the treasures to make a fortune!" ----The last group entered the Ruined Site from the spot most destroyed by the throwing daggers, the tower on the top of the Ruined Site. "Henrinus, feeling unwell?" "N-no problem, Captain! I am not feeling heavy, totally!" They were "Gurguit", a high-ranked knight of the Holy Nation's Second Regular Army "Gold Paladin", and "Henrinus", Gurguit's subordinate . "...forcing yourself may cost your life, you should..." Considering Henrinus's achievement and strength, Gurguit allowed Henrinus to learn how to use Stride a month ago. And Henrinus had started training to control Stride half a month ago, under the monitoring of "Gear Chronicle". "What are you saying, Captain!? These guys are the culprit of everything, for sure! I won't stop no matter what!" Gurguit planned to complete this mission alone. However, when he was receiving the instruction about the details of the mission in the dormitory, he was interrupted by the eavesdropping Henrinus. Under the condition that Henrinus must retreat if the rot sets in. (Should I have forced him to stay on the ground...) They were infiltrating from the spot where the bizzare air was the thickest in the Ruined Site. A beginner of Stride could not bear it. "Henrinus. You are an outstanding knight. The thought to become strong and the thought to save everyone, are important qualities of a knight." "Captain, I am really fine..." "That is why," Henrinus, in bad shape, was stopped by Gurguit's eyesight which doesn't admit to an argument. "You need to understand, we cannot afford to lose an outstanding knight meaninglessly." "...Geez! Okay, I understand!" "If you have power left, please help to clear the colossi outside. This can help the troops on the ground!" "Right! If I fight outside, there is no such terrible air! A wise idea, as expected from the Captain!" Henrinus, who had been gloomy for being rejected to accompany Gurguit, became spirited after hearing of his new task. "Good, leave the outside to me, Captain!" "I will rely on you." They walked towards the different directions. A moment later, the battle cry of Henrinus echoed. Gurguit, focusing on walking towards the interior part of the Ruined Site, could not hear the turbulence outside soon. ----"You ladies over there!" "Eh!?" A loud scream echoed in the silent Ruined Site. The screaming Ahsha found who talked to her. There was a man who held a black cloak in a bizarre pose. "A punishment for the suspect!" The man seemed so suspicious that Verna unleashed a vacuum wave towards the man. "Ohhhhhh, that was close!" The man dodged, but the distance between Verna and the man was too close for the man to dodge completely. "Ahhhhh!? That touched me!" "Dodging that at this distance!? Ahsha, that man is no commoner!" "I-it seems so, at least, that he is no commoner." "Isn't that too much? I, Glanzend, only come to ask you ladies a favor!" The man who called himself "Glanzend" bursts into tears, and raised his hands exaggeratedly to show his demurral. "Then, why do you come to us?" "Verano" stood in front of the frightened Ahsha, and asked the question for the latter. There could not be a sound reason for a man to appear here. "Oh, that's nothing. Just an easy job." The trio heightened their alertness in response to the self-proclaimed gentlemen who showed an unnaturally soft smile, and so, "I would like you three to become a tribute to my master." They were too late to respond to the enormous aura behind Glanzend. "Gyaargh..." "Verano!?" Verano was caught by a seemingly skeletal tentacle, and groaned in pain. Behind her stood a red-haired man, releasing an exceptional amount of excessive mana. "Guu... Unsummon!" By unsummoning Verano, Ahsha prevented Verano from being destroyed. "Ah... I want to eat till the end." "Ohh! What a rude lady for disturbing Lord Scharhrot's meal!" Seeing the man and his tentacles searching for the disappeared prey, Glanzend approached Ahsha while making a bizarre scream, but it seems that the noise angered the red-haired man. "Keep quiet while having meals." "Ahhhhh! I've been absorbed!" Just like Verano, Glanzend's mana was absorbed by the red-haired man. His body quivered occasionally, showing that he was still alive. "Lady Vera!" Primavera responded to Ahsha's call once more. "Onee-sama, please be careful. That man is quite powerful." "Hmm, this is what one would call 'the worst case', huh?" The girls trembled in anxiety and dropped cold sweats. Scharhrot observed the girls carefully, as if to examine something. "One more tribute." "Can we talk a bit? This is not the time for us to fight---" "Thank you, maiden of fresh red flower." He showed no intention of understanding Ahsha's trio. To Scharhrot, he could only see them as "three clumps of high-quality mana." "Then, with sincere gratitude." With pure desire, the skeletal tentacles stretched towards the girls noisily. "I humbly partake." ----"Hey, isn't this the golden laddie?" "Nightrose? Why are you here...?" While Scharhrot was making a mess, strange things happened with the other two groups. The two, walking on parallel roads, met each other. ""Why are you here?" Those are my words. I've been going straight." "According to the structure of this ruined site, we should not have crossed our paths." All battle forces from different nations, ranging from knightly orders to pirate bands to the navy, had signed an armistice to stop fighting until the crisis of the Ruined Site is no more. At that time, the high-ranked knights and some of the pirate captains were responsible for the meeting's security, and the two met each other that time. "I would say that's because of the spacetime distortion." "I see. That's reasonable." "...You aren't the talkative type, are you?" That's merely coincidental, but Nightrose's thought is basically right. With Bind Time Dragon's power, a curse has been put on the Ruined Site, that all would be led to the innermost part of the Ruined Site no matter which path they chose. "If your thought is true, then what awaits us, without a doubt-" "Is a trap, right?" If that was true, then there must be "something" with formidable power that could root out elite forces like them. "That said, you have no intention of turning back, right?" "Sure." After saying, Gurguit continued to step forward, with no intention of accompanying Nightrose. "Hey, wait, I say! Really, that guy is-laddie you are too-why do all knights these days just rush ahead?" Nightrose followed in a hurry. (But I have no right to say the others, that is.) Two flashes charged towards the distorted darkness. ----"The Hall of the Diabolic Deity", in the innermost part of the Floating Ruined Site. In front of the gate tall enough to make dragons look like dwarves, stood the red tiger. "Lord Chronofang Tiger." "Nanni." The boy in armour with the same red colour as Chronofang Tiger's---"Nanni" appeared without a sound. "Bind Time... Lord Bind Time ordered you to return." "Go tell him, that I'll return once I defeat the approaching invaders." "...As you wish." Chronofang Tiger looked at Nanni with sorrow all over his face, and turned back his head. "Are you discontent?" "How could that be? I..." "Lord Bind Time will revive 'Demiurge', and destroy this obsolete world. Then, the world will be reborn, into a new world without influence from that planet's fate." "...It is possible that the world created by that dragon would be worse than now." "If that is the case, I will slay him as a rebel, and seek a better future once more." Nanni was convinced that he could not change his master's mind. He said nothing, and disappeared. "...O brethrens, o Time of Dragon. I am no puppet of that dragon. I who betray this world by my own will, seek no condemnation." Like brushing against someone, footsteps could be heard from afar. "To liberate the world from the wedge of fate, to guide the world to the better future." The two flashes appeared, "I, the Time of Tiger, will abandon this imperfect world." and crossed paths with the deep red. ----"---That's all." "...Your work is appreciated..." (Why does Lord Chronofang Tiger... although he was really controlled at the very beginning...) "...O young steam tamer, receive your prize..." "Prize?" "...Right..." Bind Time Dragon's invisible power pressed Nanni's head to the ground. "Urgh!" "...The right to witness the resurrection of the Diabolic Deity, and the end of the world..." "Release me, you jerk! Release me!" "...Soon, Demiurge, the Diabolic Deity of Spacetime, will be reborn..." Suddenly, the Hall of the Diabolic Deity shook violently. "W-what happened? An earthquake..." No, this is no earthquake. The voice which could shake the earth was from Bind Time Dragon's mouth. The voice, like coming from the abyss, was his voice, laughing in lunacy. "...O audience of the ending world..." The interdimensional dragon spread his wings to show his feelings. Around him, numerous screens were projected. The land ravaged by the Colossi. The boy and the girl watching the sky and the land. The vampire and the dancing flower maidens. The paladin and the princess blocked by the tiger's fangs. And, the pure white knight heading towards the Ruined Site, and the blue beast seeking blood. "...Assemble here, all of you..." The final countdown ticked. Category:Lores